A conventional swing, seesaw, slide or high bar is always installed in an outdoor playground and always occupies a large volume or space, requiring a strong supporting frame or rod fixed on a floor. So, such a conventional playing apparatus is not suitable to be installed inside a house or narrow interior place. The outdoor playground is limited and can not be used in a rain day. The conventional playing equipments are generally made of ferrous materials which are easily rusted, dirty and heavy for difficult handling or installation.